paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Tags
Special Tags are the extra features that units have as passive traits. They are listed in the "Tags" portion of a unit's statistic box or weapon box and linked back to here for reference. Note these are not coding tags, but simply shorthand representations of features.Category:About Admin Note: It is important to not change the names of the tags as doing so will eventually result in breaking many links. You have been warned. =Unit Tags= Amphibious These units can operate on both land and water. * Examples: Riptide ACV Airmobile This vehicle is light enough to carried by helicopters with the Winch tag. * Examples: Stewart Tank Atomic Core Upon death, these units have a 25% chance of leaking radiation, and a 5% chance of exploding. * Examples: Nian Tank Blending In (X) These units can conceal themselves as other units or shrubbery. * Examples: Mirage Tank Camouflaged When in certain terrain, these units gain stealth. * Examples: Krait Sniper Circling (X) Radius in which certain aircraft move while idle. * Examples: Apollo Fighter Clone Units with the Clone tag move slower unless accompanied by a unit with the Officer tag. * Examples: Watchman Defrosts (X) These units take longer to be frozen, freezing at the percent rate indicated. * Examples: Alert Icebreaker Degenerates (X) These units lose X amount of health per second. * Examples: Dreadnought Degrades These units are mechanically complex and react poorly to damage. When these units hit yellow or red damage, their movement slows and their ability recharges take much longer. * Examples: Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu Detector (X) These units detect stealthed units in a radius of X. * Examples: Quasar Drone Engineer These units can capture and repair structures, fix bridges, clear mines, and place explosives on walls. * Examples: Engineer Fearless These units are immune to stunning and suppression. * Examples: Satyr Fireproof These units take 25% from fire weapons. * Examples: Napalm Ranger Fire Magnet Any attempt to fire "through" the target will strike it instead. * Examples: Scrapper Tank Frenzied These units cannot be suppressed if in the presence of other units with the Frenzied tag. * Examples: Auxiliary Hovers These units don't quite touch the ground. Hovering units take half damage from mines, but tend to have long acceleration and deceleration times. * Examples: Riptide ACV Immunity (X) The unit is not affected by weapon type X. * Examples: Tsukumogami Proto-Suit Minesweeper These units takes 10% damage from mines. * Examples: Armoured Response Vehicle Move Through Cover The unit is not affected/slowed down by certain terrain types. * Examples: Mirage Tank NBC Protection Units are stunned half as long by stun weapons, are immune to tear gas, and take 25% damage from toxin, nano, and radiation weapons. * Examples: Chemical Trooper Officer Speeds up units with the Clone tag and makes them immune to suppression. * Examples: Noble Officer Regenerator Gains the number indicated of health back per second. * Examples: Apocalypse Tank Skirmisher Skirmisher infantry can execute a Reverse Move and fire their weapons off-axis, but when suppressed are incapable of attacking. * Examples: Imperial Warrior Take-Off Speed (X) Speed at which airplanes take off. * Examples: Apollo Fighter Terrifying This unit is very scary. * Examples: Apocalypse Tank Transport (X) Can transport the indicated number of infantry units. * Examples: Riptide ACV Uncrushable Cannot be crushed by vehicles. Duh! * Examples: Tesla Trooper Unstoppable This unit is not slowed when crushing enemies. * Examples: Apocalypse Tank Volatile Upon death, these units have a 100% chance of exploding. * Examples: Terrorist Wading These units can walk underwater. * Examples: Aggressors Wheeled This unit is incapable of pushing through dense terrain. * Examples: Multigunner IFV Winch This vehicle can carry vehicles with the Airmobile tag. * Examples: Bluejay Transport =Weapon Tags= Afterburn (X/Y) Continues to do X damage per second for Y seconds after the attack strikes. * Examples: Napalm Ranger Area of Effect (X) Area of effect weapons deal damage in a radius, with no drop-off from the epicenter of the blast. * Examples: Barkhausen Projector Cryo Weapon Freezes rather than doing damage. * Examples: Cryocopter Cold (X) Does X freezing damage as well as regular damage. Degarrison These weapons deal full damage to units inside garrisons. * Examples: Conscript Drop-Off Weapons that Drop-Off do less damage the farther away the target is. * Examples: Hammer Tank Dumb Fire This weapon is a projectile that will not follow its target in flight, so it may miss moving enemies. * Examples: Conscript Effective (X/Y) This weapon is X% effective against unit type Y. * Examples: Dolphin Harasser This weapon deals double damage to Ore Collectors. * Examples: Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu Inaccurate (X) Inaccurate weapons drift off target during flight, not always striking the intended area. The number shows how far a projectile may drift. * Examples: Conscript Indirect Indirect weapons don't need line of sight, and can be fired over obstacles. * Examples: V4 Rocket Launcher Instant Kill (X) These weapons completely negate certain unit classes or armour types, killing them in one shot. * Examples: Tesla Coil Intimidating (X) Suppresses in a radius even if the weapon does no area damage. * Examples: Kirov Airship Finishing Blow Does double damage to suppressed enemies. * Examples: Watchman Knock-Back Weapons that deal knockback will send enemy infantry flying on impact. * Examples: Peacekeeper Limited Ammo (X) Carries a limited number of shots for the weapon indicated, after which the unit will have to return to reload. * Examples: Longbow Helicopter MK I Line Fire Hits everything on the path to the target. * Examples: Wave-Force Artillery Lingers (X) Leaves behind an area for X seconds where it will continue to strike targets. * Examples: Conscript Lock-On (X) Weapons with Lock-On take a moment before firing on a target, during which time they must face the target. * Examples: V4 Rocket Launcher Move and Fire This weapon can be fired while on the move. * Examples: Auto Go Off-Hand The unit will swap between this and another primary weapon when attacking. * Examples: Spetsnaz Pinning Deals half-damage to suppressed enemies. * Examples: Pincer ICV Ramp Up (X) This weapon increases in X Stat the longer the object has been firing. * Examples: Legionnaire Reloads (X/Y) After X shots, this weapon must spend Y time reloading. * Examples: Conscript Scattergun Scattergun weapons hit a larger area the farther away the target is. * Examples: Weasel Utility Tank Shrink Shrink weapons reduce the size of a target, increasing speed and decreasing all other stats. * Examples: Cryocopter Splash (X) Weapons that do splash damage explode over an area, doing less damage farther away from the epicenter. The number defines the radius. * Examples: Mortar Truck Spread This weapons represent inaccurate suppression fire; they scatter like Inaccurate weapons, but have a small Area of Effect as well. * Examples: Pincer ICV Stun (X) This weapon disables targets for X seconds. * Examples: Commissar Sub-Unit Launch (X/Y) This unit's weapon uses smaller units such as drones. X defines the names of theese units and Y defines the maximum number that can be used at once. * Examples: Aircraft Carrier Sweeping This weapon tracks horizontally across the target as it fires. * Examples: King Oni Tracking This weapon is a projectile that will follow the enemy in flight. * Examples: Javelin Soldier (Unit Type) Only (Unit Type) Only weapons can only fire on the indicated type of unit. * Examples: Hammer Tank Vampire Vampire weapons convert this percentage of damage dealt into health for the user. * Examples: Hammer Tank